In the field of competitive swimming, it has been recognized that the development of strength and endurance of one's swimming muscles is one of the keys for success and speed, when training. While weight lifting is still an important training technique, this lifting exercise alone will not adequately develop all the muscles utilized in a swimming stroke, let alone increasing one's endurance.
As a consequence, various swim training aids have been developed that increase the water resistance experienced by a swimmer's limb during a swim stroke. Such increased water resistance proportionately develops all the swimming muscles, as well as their endurance. Typical of such swim training gear include drag suits, parachutes, power towers, fins or stretch cords that are attached to the swimmer during the swimming training sessions.
While these swim training aids do increase water resistance, with varying degrees of success, they all have their significant drawbacks. For example, many of these devices are cumbersome and uncomfortable to use. Others are difficult to put on, especially under water, and inhibit a swimmers' technique. Still others are expensive, and of limited use.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a swim training aid that increases the water resistance experienced by the swimmer's limbs, and that proportionately builds strength and endurance while swimming, yet is affordable, comfortable to use, easy to put on, and permits freedom of the swimmer's movement so that their swimming technique is not compromised.